Diary of a Swashbuckler
by Proud to be an X-Nerd
Summary: Blackbird to hot air balloon. X-Mansion to prison cells. Hero to captive. All in a day’s work for our Incredible Nightcrawler. Written from Kurt Wagner’s eyes as he traverses the highs and lows of what may be his greatest, and perhaps final, adventure.
1. November 11th

Okay everyone, this is something I've been working on for a long time. I wasn't going to publish it, but then a dear friend of mine read it and started pestering me to no end to post it here. (You know who you are, and you owe me another chapter from your story; preferably the chapter where you-know-who meets you-know-who's parents. Get writing.)

I've only been reading the X-Men comics for a few years now. Which means I've only had that long to become addicted, and I haven't wasted any time. For all you long-time X-Nerds out there, forgive me if my characters seem a little original, but I have tried to stay as close as possible to the cannons. This story is going to be a lengthily one, so I'll hope you'll bear with me in how long I take in-between updates.

For those wonderful people who have read my other two stories and are despairing of me ever updating them, do not be too discouraged. I've had a bad case of writer's block, but I haven't given up on them just yet; though they may be in for a bit of an overhaul.

Thank you all in advance for reading this, I hope you'll review and tell me what you think. I'd appreciate any and all feedback (good or bad) that you feel like giving me. Or even if you just want to leave a note saying you like it so far.

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men or anything pertaining to the Marvel world. That belongs to their original makers, even if some of them have proven themselves unworthy of writing for such a great set of characters. I do, however, own the story itself and a variety of original individuals that will appear for many purposes throughout the story.

* * *

**Diary of a Swashbuckler**

Kurt was sitting in the comfortable window seat of his room, snuggled deeply in the large pillows. The sky outside was dark but clear enough that he could see the millions of stars for miles in either direction. His vision was very keen, even in the dark, and he was sitting with the lights out enjoying the view. He held in his hands a dark brown leather journal given to him by his dear friend, Kitty Pryde, a few hours ago at his 22nd birthday party. It was about six inches wide and several inches thick with beautiful gold stitching that spelled out his name and the date on its front cover.

She had made him promise the he would write in it, if not every day, at least often. The only problem was that he'd never really had one before, and while he had always been eloquent in the spoken word, writing wasn't his strong point.

And that is why he was staring blankly at the thick book, spinning the ballpoint pen around with his odd fingers.

_Let's see… What to write…_

Doesn't one usually start with a date?

_November 11th_

_Well… my birthday party was as it always is when I am surrounded by my dear friends, slightly crazy, but a wonderful time none the less. I only wish the Professor had not called me to the party by such an urgent sounding mental message! I felt silly bursting through the doors still tugging at my uniform in preparation for some threat. But we all had a good laugh. _

_Then Bobby went and poured a whole punch bowl over Hank's head, freezing it as he did so. The ensuing chase was hilarious, and it was nice to laugh at someone other than myself. I think that is why he did it in the first place._

The pen paused above the paper as the writer looked off into space, a grin showing off his white fangs at the memory. A few moments later he continued:

_I think I will enjoy Logan's gift of the pair of Katangas very much. I might go as far as to say they are my favorite. Not that I would tell that to any of the others, of course. Storm's book on famous sword fighters was wonderful and I can't wait to read the one on ships that Jean and Scott gave me. _

He was writing quickly now, surprised at both how fast he was going and how easily he had fallen into the effort.

_Kitty thinks they got married when they finally realized how many people now make up the team. And how, as a couple, they only have to give one gift between them. I think it is a funny thought, but anyone who sees way they look at each other would know from the start that that was nowhere near their thinking. I surprised myself by feeling a little jealous. I shouldn't… but sometimes I wish I had someone that I could look at, and who would look back at me, in a way that spoke of more than simply lust. _

_But enough of that! I have enjoyed myself more this night than I have for a long time. For once there was no one to worry about saving, no buildings burning, no villains trying to kill me or those I love. All in all, it was a fantastic night; though the calmness was unusual. I kept expecting the othershoe to drop. But it didn't, and I am grateful that so many of my friends were there. The Professor was able to make it after all, Jean and Scott back from their honeymoon, Ororo, Kitty (who drove all the way from college just for the evening even though she knew she would have to drive home in the dark), Piotr, Hank, Bobby, Logan, Jubilee, and so many others here to celebrate with me. Sometimes I feel alone in this world, with all the hate and bigotry surrounding me day after day… And yet, God always seems to find a way to remind me that, not only am I _not_ alone, but there are _many_ people around me who care. _

_I am grateful more than I can express with pen and paper, or words in either of the languages I know. _

_I only hope that I can find a use for Bobby's very odd gift. I don't know what in the world he expects me to do with an ivory plated, gold handled… _

He jumped at the sound of the alarm going off overhead, screeching through the mansion from the hidden speakers on every floor.

Knowing what it meant, he jumped up. Glad he was still clad in his uniform, he ran for the door.

"Ach. Here must be the famous 'other shoe'. Oh well, it seems that duty calls." He thought to himself with a mental sigh.

Once again, in the span of a second, Kurt Wagner had become The Incredible Nightcrawler. With that transformations he took on all the burdens that title demanded; unaware that he was in for one of the strangest, and most life-changing, adventures of his young life.

* * *

Yes I know. It's very short, but it is meant as more of a 'testing of the waters' so to speak. If this is something anyone is interested in, I'd be happy to post more of it. It's been a lot of fun writing and I hope it will turn out to be at least half as much fun to read.

Review people. It is the courtious think to do!


	2. November 12th

Wow; lots of happy people from just one chapter. I'm impressed, not to mention very pleased that y'all liked it so much.

And here is your reward for reviewing, chapter 2! Can I get a 'Yay!' or something of the sort?

Quick shout out to all the people who reviewed.

Butterflymisstress: Thank you, my young Apprentice, soon you will be very well versed in the knowledge of the Force…err… authorship. You know I love hearing from you in your reviews. People! Read this girl's stuff, she's getting better and better every time she tries her hand at writing…

Zabe Rogue: -laughs- I don't know if I deserve hero status yet, but thank you all the same. And hopefully you'll still enjoy it as time goes on… As for a love interest… well… you'll just have to wait to find out now won't you? :D

Webaholic: Yeah, yeah… I'm considering not posting anymore until I get something super interesting out of you… So (if not aforementioned chapter) I'll settle for the next part of Handy please. Fellow Nightcralwer fans! This is someone else you should look into if you want your Blue Elf fix. Her story "Unguarded Moments" is one of two of the best Kurt/OC centered fics I've EVER read. There is another, but she doesn't get a mentioned until she posts again. So there…

Sketzocase: Thank you for reading! I'm glad you like it.

Dark Wyvern 12: Thank you very much for the kind review. Kurt is either my favorite or very high on my list. I hope you'll keep reading.

Mystery Reviewer: Don't worry… I'd rather a short review then none at all. I hope you'll come back for more.

MarshallMannFan: Danke. (Thank you) I love obsessive fans! They're the best kind. :D I hope to see you again.

This chapter is even shorter than the last I think… But I couldn't find any other way to cut it off from the next one… which you should get in a couple of weeks. Remember people! Reviewing is the fastest way to the next chapter… -wink, wink-

* * *

_November 12__th __Early morning hours before sunrise_

_All the others are quiet at the moment. The sound of the jet as we fly through the night sky is the only noise around me. In any other instance it would seem peaceful, but not when we don't know what is at the end of this flight for us, other than the Professor's warning of Brotherhood signatures in a heavily populated area. We must make sure they are not hurting anyone. _

_But back to what happened after the party…_

_The alarm that alerted us to trouble brought the whole team running to the War Room, myself included. I only realized that I hadn't put this journal down until I was already there. So I simply tucked it away in my breast pocket until later. _

_Later has turned out to be an early morning flight to a place called _**Nasirabad**, in **India**_. A strange name… someplace I've never been before. That statement is getting harder and harder to make. As an X-Man I have seen more people, places, and amazing things in the last three years then in my entire life before as a circus performer. And I always thought that the 'Big Top' was the farthest ranging profession available!_

_At the moment there is not much to do, and I've never liked sitting still and doing nothing when danger is near. So I find myself feeling very glad that I brought this little book along. It will at least distract me from my boredom._

_Logan is sitting in the seat next to me. I find myself in awe, and not for the first time, of his ability to fall asleep anywhere, at any time, no matter the circumstances. I only wish I could do the same. It seems like a very useful talent to say the least. _

_Cyclops calls out… we only have five more minutes until we reach the coordinates given to us by Cerebro. It's almost time… Logan is now awake beside me, trying to read over my shoulder. But I've started a new page, and so there is nothing 'interesting' for him to see._

A small line scribbles over the page as Logan nudges Kurt's writing arm, pretending it was an accident when the other man glares at him. But his twisted smirk gives it away. Kurt rolls his eyes, but he too has a small grin on his face as he goes back to writing.

_He is talking to Kitty about something now, so I can write in peace. Sometimes he annoys me, or makes me angry. But going into an unknown situation, with an unknown outcome, I can think of no one else I would rather have fighting by my side. _

_Looking at the others, I feel much less fear of the unknown. Scott and Jean in the front, Logan, Kitty and Piotr in the back, I know there is danger, but I am ready to face it with them around me. _

_I must stop now. Cyclops just said we are above the target. I can see nothing from the windows, but that means little. If I am not too tired, and God willing this all goes well, I think I will write a little more on the return trip home. _

The book closes…

Little does Kurt know the return journey will take him much longer than he could ever have imagined.

* * *

Comic verse is so much harder to write than Evo I think, but I'm getting there. :D I hope you all enjoyed this. There's a little (magic) button a few inches down that will help chapter three along nicely... Don't forget to press it and leave a review. Thanks everyone!

Oh, anyone out there enjoy RPing for X-Men Evolution? Drop me a line if you do... there's a new site that could do with some more members.


	3. November 19th

Hey everyone! I'm sorry it's taken this long in between updates for this, but hopefully this will be worth the wait… I mean, it measured at 11 pages in word. So no one gets to complain about it being too short. :D

I LOVED each and every review from all of you. Thanks SO much! Y'all are my inspiration! (Well… You, caffeine, to many comics, and lack of sleep anyway) I'm glad you came back for 2, and I hope to see you all the way to the end!

Quick shout out!

**webaholic:** Well of course they'd have breast pockets! It wouldn't be an X-Uniform if they didn't! :D Glad you liked the Logan moment though. Savor them, for there shall not be many! And you should send me more stuff anyway, no matter how much you already have. I'm addicted to reading Unguarded! (This is another call for all X-Fans out there… READ HER STUFF!!! It's AWSOME! Though the suspense on Handy with Tools is KILLING ME! And I already know what happens!)

**Zabe Rogue:**

Well I hope the length of this one will make up for how short the other two are… And I'm VERY glad you were pleased with chapter 2. A boring day at the mansion you say? Not likely. :D But… That thought has got my head spinning with a couple of ideas; though you may have to wait for a LONG while for them to culminate. Stay tuned!

**BamfIsAwesome**:

Wow. Sounds like I've got another caffeine addict on my hands! Calm down! You'll pass out before you can read the next chapter! I'm glad you love both Kurt and Logan. They are BY FAR two of my favorite characters. My father is the same way… I've learned NEVER to drive with him. Though, if you were to talk to the rest of my family, they might tell you that I drive like a lunatic too. Be strong! I wish I could tell you that Logan will be in a lot, but the more I write the more Kurt is taking over. –mutters- glory hog… oh well, I guess he's allowed to be that way this once since it is HIS story. Keep reading! I hope you love what's to come. :D

**ExplosiveNoteNinja**: One. I LOVE your name. Two. I'm glad you found this as well! I hope that I continue to portray him correctly. Sometimes it's VERY easy, other times –shudders- it's terribly hard. Yeah, Logan is a pain, but he's cool, so we forgive him. :D Hope you like this!

**TheButterflyMistress**: Ah! My apprentice! I'm glad you liked it! At SOME point, we have to find time to chat. I miss talking to you! Keep writing, and reading, then write some more!

**Jynx Harvest**: Thanks! I'm glad you like it. The RP site is www dot xmenevolutionrp dot webs dot com. We'd love to see you there.

**RJ1337Girl**: It's you! Again!!! I can't believe it! Two reviews on one story? I feel so special! I'm glad you liked it. Nasirabad? I have NO idea! It just came to me when I was browsing 'cities' in India. I like the sound of the name. :D Keep reviewing!!!

Two Random Quotes that made me Laugh:

"A child of five could understand this! Fetch me a child of five…-Groucho Marx.

I refuse to join any club that would have me as a member. –Also Groucho Marx

* * *

_November 19__th__(At least I believe that is the date.)_

_I think it is sometime before midnight, though with the strangeness of this place I cannot be sure; looking up a two moons every night, and three on occasion, is disconcerting to say the least. So much has happened in the past seven days that I do not know where to begin. I have a while before the guard passes me again, so I must be careful. If they catch me with this book I am certain they will take it from me; just as they did my crucifix and pocket knife. I mourn the loss of the first much more than the latter, even if it was a birthday present from Piotr. I feel almost naked without it, and I long for the material comfort it lends me. I am lucky to still have this little book, though with the state my uniform is in, I'm surprised I've been able to hide it at all. Otherwise they would have found it several times over. I almost lost it once, if it wasn't for Erinth… But no, I better start at the beginning. _

_The mission seemed simple enough at the time. We easily defeated the three Brotherhood members we found sneaking around an abandoned warehouse. Blob, Toad, and Avalanche have never proved_that_ great a challenge. At least not against a team as large as the one I am… was… a part of. And without Blob or Avalanche to hide behind, Toad was even easier to question. Logan just had to _look_ at him and he fell apart into the sniveling coward he really is. _

_He told us that Magneto had sent them to find the cause behind several odd energy spikes in this area. Apparently, the Master of Magnetism thought they may come from a budding mutant of substantial power. But it wasn't so. After we had handed the Bumbling Trio, as Kitty called them, over to the authorities, Cyclops contacted Professor X and asked if he sensed any mutants. He said he did not, but that there was a signal of some sort showing up on the sensors. Cyclops decided we should check out the building and see what we could find. _

_At first there was nothing of interest, unless one counts trash, old and broken furniture, and the largest spider species count on the planet; which I of course do not. _

_I don't know how long we looked around that building. When I'd last looked out a window I could see the first signs of dawn appearing along the horizon. Logan and I were poking around the basement when Cyclops called and said to come back up, that this was pointless. I wish now with all my heart I had simply followed Logan up the stairs. But there was one last door we hadn't looked in because it said 'Supply Closet'. I only opened the door as a joke to Logan. _

"_Oh look! This is where they must keep the good stuff! There has to be SOMETHING interesting in this building." I said. He laughed, already halfway up the steps. "I'll bet" was his only reply. _

_I swung the door open, and glanced in. I almost shut it, but there, in the middle of the floor of the closet was something that caught my eye. _

_It looked harmless enough, a dark brown box with glowing yellow lights around the top. I didn't have time for a close inspection though. As I called out for Logan to come and see, the lights changed from glowing yellow to flashing blue, spinning around the top of the box like a merry go' round. The ensuing flash of silver light was so bright that it felt as if my eyes were being burned out. _

_I don't really remember anything else after that. I think there was a loud noise, as if a train whistle had gone off next to my ear. But everything was so confusing I cannot be sure. I felt as if I was spinning in circles while being pulled in a thousand different directions at once. _

_And then there was nothing. No sounds, no sights or smells, no thoughts even; just nothingness. It's the only way I know how to describe it. _

_When I woke up my head felt like it was full of steel wool. I felt like I'd gone through a dozen consecutive matches with an angry Juggernaut on one side and a feral Wolverine on the other. So that's all the description needed, I suppose. _

_There was this strange smell all around me, and it took several moments to realize that it came from the soiled blanket I was laying on. It, and myself, smelled strongly of some sort of alcohol. I managed to lift my head a little ways, my foggy mind expecting to see a worried Logan or Hank hovering over me. No such blessing. _

_I was lying on a pallet on the floor of a room that reminded me very much of a bad western movie's jail. A further glance only encouraged that picture as I took in the dirty stone walls, single tiny window high above my head, and the bars that made up the only door. There was a bucket set near the door, which I suppose was meant for any… 'business' the occupants of this room might have and a flimsy looking wooden chair near the back wall. _

_It took some time, and a great amount of effort, but I managed to sit up, leaning heavily against a damp wall for support. When my head stopped spinning I took stock of my injuries. There didn't seem to be anything broken, only bruised, and I had one long cut across my chest. Thankfully it was very shallow, and I didn't think it would cause me anything but a slight discomfort. The main ache was that of the resounding pain in my head and throbbing behind my eyes. But that too was receding as long as I didn't move to suddenly. _

_Where are the others? That was, and still is, the thought ever present in my mind. I know that if there is a way to reverse whatever that 'box' did to me, they will find it. I only hope that none of them were hurt or caught by whatever ensnared me. _

_I don't know how long I sat there wondering and worrying, but after a while I heard voices from the front of the building. I slowly managed to force myself to stand, and though I staggered a bit at first, I soon found my footing and walked to the door. _

_I couldn't see anyone as I peered outward. But I knew for sure I was hearing two men talking. _

_I focused past the bars, expecting to find myself on the other side amidst a cloud of smoke. _

_Nothing._

_I tried again._

_Still nothing._

_Again and again I focused; again and again nothing happened. _

"_I must just be too tired." I reasoned with myself. But even then I knew that wasn't the case. Even when I'm too tired to teleport, I can __**feel**__ the ability. Like, when an arm or leg is very tired, you know that you could use it if you REALLY tried. That is the same with me. And that feeling was, and still is, completely gone. Like a part of me is muffled and closed off that shouldn't be. _

_I forced the panic down, as I have been trained to do. _

"_Alright," I said silently to myself, "if I can't teleport, I'll just have to find another way out." And I turned my attention back to the voices._

_I opened my mouth to call, but all that came out was a most embarrassing squeak. I am glad now there was no one to hear it. I cleared my throat for a few moments and tried again. _

_This time the result was much more preferable. _

"_Hello? Is someone there? Please, let me out of this place!"_

_The talking stopped, as if they were listening, then they went back to their conversation. I listened too, their voices were loud, but I couldn't understand the words. I understood then that they spoke in another language. One I had never heard before, but that sounded a little like French. _

"_Whoever is there let me out!" I shouted, rattling the bars for emphasis. I hate being ignored, and as tired and worn as I was my mood was less than civil. _

_This time the conversation didn't even lag. They continued on as if I wasn't there. I shook the bars again, trying to make as much noise as possible. _

_Nothing happened for several minutes then there was the sound of a door closing, and footsteps approaching my cell. _

_I stepped back from the bars, readying myself for an attack of any kind. _

_A man stepped into view from around the corner. He was short, quite round, with ruddy skin and bright, intelligent brown eyes. He wore a pair of dark trousers, and a buckskin shirt with a checkered pattern on the chest like a built in vest. From both hips hung a pistol of some kind, and his shirt sported a polished circle; in place of the star one would expect in a movie. _

_The more I saw of this place, the more I was sure I had been transported into a John Wayne film. _

_The sheriff, as I started to think of him, pointed a finger at me. He said a series of sharp sounding words in that strange language. I came closer to the bars, grasping them with both hands. I listened hard to what he was saying, and some things sounded familiar, but I could not grasp it as a whole. _

_He paused for a moment, looking at me, waiting for a response. _

"_I don't understand you!" I said, waving one hand as I tried to indicate my ignorance. "I don't suppose you understand English?"_

_It was an off handed comment. I didn't expect him to comprehend. But to my surprise, he did. _

"_English?" He said, "Well I don't know what that is, but I understand Dail well enough lad. Surprised one o' you folk does though. That's usually the language of the Hinderfolk." The dialect he spoke was harsh and heavy, hard to understand; but I could make it out. _

"_What have I done to be incarcerated like this?" My first questions should have been 'where was I?' but my mind was still foggy, and that was the first thing that came to me. _

_He glared at me, again shaking the aforementioned finger._

"_Don't you start that wit me lad… You know as well as I do what ya done." He looked at me a moment, then shook his head. "Ha, maybe ya don't then. A feller as drunk as you were might not. By the Creator… I should take a stick to ya boy! I understand you Wanderers like a bit a' ale after a show, but stumbling into the Gera's private party and falling into his wine tub isn't the way to go!"_

_He shook his head in annoyance. _

"_And it means that poor, honest, sober folks like me have to be woken up in the middle of the night by a hollering bunch of till's screaming for 'justice'. You're lucky I got there when I did, Gera Yal wanted to have you beaten in front of the town. Should be thanking me you should…"_

_He glared at me again, annoyance clear in his eyes. _

_I was so very confused. Not only by the oddities in his speech, but by the charge that was being put against me. I had no memory of such an occurrence, but I do not know what could have transpired before I woke up. _

"_What do you plan on doing to me then?" My voice was smaller than I meant for it to be. But I was feeling weaker by the moment as another wave of exhaustion hit. _

_Swaying back and forth as I was, I must have made a pitiful sight. The sheriff's eyes softened and his voice took on a gentler tone. _

"_Now then boy… Ya don't need to worry about me hurtin' ya, or anything of the sort." He actually smiled a little. "You'll stay in here until the day after tomorrow morning, and then I'll let ya go. Your traveling group hasn't left yet, probably waitin' on you. So ya needn't worry about not catchen' up to them." He paused for a moment. "I know how a lotta towns is toward your kind o' folk. But I can promise ya on my word of honor as Halren Tere, Trailiff of this village that no harm will come to you."_

_He nodded for emphasis before putting on a stern look again. _

"_Sides, a few days in a cell might teach ya some good. Drunkenness ain't a proper thing at any point. And public drunkenness is even worse. Now then, you sit yerself down and stop all this racket, ya hear me?"_

_I paused for a moment, at a crossroad. I could either deny what he had said I'd done, and try to explain what had happened to me, or I could wait for him to let me go, and try to find answers on my own._

_The sheriff, or Herr Halren, seemed a good sort. But, in this setting and place, was he the type of man who would believe me when I said a box had sent me to another place and time? _

_I thought not, and so I decided to go with the latter of the two roads. _

"_Yes sir." I said with a slightly sheepish nod; and slowly made my way back to the blanket. I leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor. My body ached and I could feel my limbs starting to tremble. I tugged the smelly wrap around my shoulders and huddled there. _

_I looked back through the bars to Herr Halren. He'd watched me, I guess to make sure I would be no more trouble, until I sat down. Then with an approving nod he left my sight and on to whatever business a man of his position might conduct. _

_I sat…_

There Kurt paused as he heard the sound of feet on the gravel like ground around him. He quickly shut and stuffed the journal into the remains of his tattered uniform, curling into a tight ball on the ground. He closed his eyes tightly, feigning sleep as best he could. The guard stood above him a moment, as he prayed desperately that the man would leave him alone. Had they not had their fun already? The guard nudged him with a booted foot, and he prepared himself for another assault.

But God was looking out for him, and the man passed by without another action.

Kurt shivered mightily, making the chains around his feet and hands rattle from the tense movement.

He fingered the book in his pocket lightly, debating whether or not to take it out and write a little more since he knew that he'd be unable to sleep. The scent of unwashed, sickly bodies all around him was oppressive, to say the very least, and the sharp prickling of the gravel underneath him was too painful to ignore.

But a single close call was enough for one night. This little book, a sweet gift from a dear friend was all he had left of his life; the last, at least material, link with home and family. He wouldn't risk losing it to these…monsters that held him captive.

Not after the trouble Erinth had gone through to bring it back to him. He owed the man's memory enough to be careful.

So with a last, shuddering sigh, he pulled his flexible knees close, curling his hands between them and his chest, and wrapped his tail around himself in an effort to keep warm.

The guards had said they were close to the 'trips'; another phrase in a long list that he was unsure of the meaning. The other prisoners did not seem to understand him for the most part, plus any and all attempts at conversation were normally cut short by the guards.

He shifted again on the ground, seeking comfort and finding none. He found himself wishing once again for Logan's uncanny ability to sleep anywhere in any condition.

He fought back those thoughts. They made his eyes sting and he dared not show any weakness in front of these men; guards or prisoners alike.

Who knew what tomorrow would bring? He had no idea and only his faith in God to comfort him against the unknown.

And so Kurt began to pray silently, his eyes open, watching and waiting for the dawn.

The book closes…

* * *


	4. November 20th

Hey everyone! Sorry it's taken me so long to post this, but I got a job at a pet store and that's been taking up a lot of my time recently. Lucky for you, I just got 'let go' because they were cutting payroll again. So I should have lots more time to write. :D I actually sat down last night and wrote out like… three chapters. Because of that, I might just post one, or maybe two, more later this week if I have the time, so stay tuned.

Quick shout out to everyone who reviewed chapter three.

Webaholic: Pathos and adventure? Hum… I like that! Watch and wait, it may show up somewhere. :D Glad you loved it though, and I hope I AM getting Kurt's humor right. Sometimes I wonder if he comes over as a little too OC. But I like it, and I'm glad you do too. :D Keep reading. Oh! And posting! I've been waiting FOREVER for the next Handy installment! The delay is TERRIBLE! Get writing!

BamfIsAwesome: Hey! You are calmer this time! :D And I'm glad Kurt's humor was realistic to you too. I did read some of Roommates, and I liked it so far. But I've had so little time on the computer recently, I haven't been writing reviews on most of the stories I read. Now I feel bad though… since you are one of my best reviewers. :( So I shall try to read/write more to you later this week if I can.

Zabe Rogue: Glad to hear from you! And of course he'll get out of it! What kind of X-Nerd would I be if I left him in such a mean and cruel situation forever? But… mwhahahaah… He still has a while to go. I'm SOO happy you think it was worth the wait though! Please keep reading!

RJ1337girl: YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO LIKE TOAD!!!!! You're supposed to hate his slimy guts! AHHH!!!! I'm failing as a writer… lol. Thanks for reviewing though; you know I love to hear what you think. And you better keep it up, or I'm going to have to sick Logan on YOU.

ExplosiveNoteNinja: You're review was GREAT. I love hearing from any elf lovers out there, and I'm more than happy to have you out there reading my stuff. As far as what you can and can't do, keep working at it. Some forms of writing are MUCH harder than others; that's why you have to work at it. My earlier stories were TERRIBLE. But the more I write the easier it becomes and the prouder I can be of what I do. SO! Hang in there. :D

WolviesNeko: Cherries always help. They are my favorite fruit after all. :D You're review was wonderful, and the ego stroking is ALWAYS awesome. I love that you think I'm a great writer, and while I think I have a LONG way to go before I am, it's still cool to know others think well of my work. Keep reading!

Caprichoso: Then I look forward to your judgment! I love having someone who is not easily impressed reading my work. It makes ME work harder to better my writing styles. Please continue to read, and I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

_A word to the wise ain't necessary - it's the stupid ones that need the advice. - Bill Cosby _

* * *

Dawn saw the awakening of the slave camp. The five long rows of captives, each chained to the other by their hands and feet, began to stir as the guards started talking, grumbling, and making loud noises. Kurt's eyes opened blearily, and he looked around, unsure of his surroundings for a moment. Then the events that led up to this day crashed back down on him, and with a sigh he stretched out on the ground, trying to work a painful kink out of his back. He'd only just fallen asleep a few moments before, and all he wanted at that moment was to go back to that dark place, where pain and fear had no hold.

But already the guards were pulling at the chains, kicking those that were not getting up fast enough and others just for the fun of it. So with another deep sigh he forced himself up to his knees, then his feet as his row quickly stood.

The quiet still bothered him. He'd been trying to talk to them for the past week. But the language barrier was still too profound. Little by little he was picking up on words and phrases, and while many were very similar to what he knew, it was slow going. The guards didn't like their prisoners conversing, and what few moments they had that were private were normally used for sleep or rest.

His stomach let out a loud rumble, but he knew there would be no meal for some time. Every morning since he'd been put in the line it had been the same. They awoke at dawn, they were herded into five rows and they marched. The guards ate before they moved out, and the smells of whatever they were cooking always drove him nearly to distraction.

Today though, the guards didn't stop to eat, opting to grab a bite of something as they marched. There was a sense of expectancy among them, and Kurt wondered if it had something to do with the 'trips' Ullalun mentioned yesterday. All the guards cheered when he'd said it.

They were forced to march for hours, and it wasn't until the suns were high in the sky, and the tenth slave in the past half hour had stumbled and slowed a line that a pause was called.

Kurt was grateful for the rest, and when one of the guards walked by with a large brown sack, he was even happier, though it evoked sad memories about the previous distributor. Out of the sack came old, dry, and sometimes moldy, hunks of bread. But with every day that passed, he was more anxious to see that sack. 'True hunger knows no taste' was a phrase he'd learned the real meaning of; it got to a point when the grass they walked on looked appetizing.

The leader, Fallun he'd heard him called, said they'd wait here for an hour or so until the sun was a bit lower. The guards seemed glad for this as much as the slaves were.

As they stopped, Kurt found himself in the shade of a large rock with a few of the other captives. After the food was passed out, and Kurt had swallowed his portion, he looked around for the guards; none seemed to be anywhere nearby. When he was sure they weren't going to see him, he carefully pulled out the little journal, and the pen that slid into its binding.

_November 20__th__ Close to noon I think. _

_Ah, twice in two days I have found time to write. That surprises me. It is a small blessing amidst the pain that surrounds me, but I am grateful none the less._

_The ground is no longer that of endless gravel and dirt. We've moved to higher country. Though it is harder to walk up and down hill after hill, it is cooler here, and much more beautiful. The hills are green, and flowers cover many of them. They've stopped us in a patch of soft grass, and it is so very comfortable to sit here in the shade for a moment. _

_I have learned, or at least heard, the names of all twenty of the guards, and a few of the captives. Some are friendly, helping me when I stumble as we walk and other such niceties. It is small comfort, but it helps lift my spirits. _

_The man behind me refuses to speak at all, not even a whisper. From the motions Fernan, the man in front of me makes, he may be a mute. I do not know how long I have to write, but I will make the best of the time I have left. _

_Hum… I never did finish what happened at the jail. I don't even know why I keep writing this, but perhaps, someday, someone who understands this language will find this journal, and read about me… _

_What am I saying? It is almost like I have given up all hope of getting home. _

_I shall rewrite that paragraph._

_Hum… I never did finish what happened at the jail. _**WHEN **_I get home, perhaps someday I will publish this journal. A tale of a daring, dashing hero captured in a faraway land amidst many an adventure. All this needs is a lovely maiden and surely it will be a best seller._

_There. I don't know if it convinced me, but I know I mustn't give up. _

_But when it is found, I cannot leave my readers in suspense! So, back to the jail cell…_

_I sat there for some time, willing the aches and pains away. Not that it worked mind you, but it was the only thing I could do to while away the time. I must have dozed off at some point, though I don't know how long I slept. I woke up and the light seemed to be coming from a different direction through the window, so I supposed it was nearing evening. _

_A few moments later, I moved to the wall that had the window and quickly climbed up. At least that aspect of my abilities was not lost. I clung to the bars, bending this way and that, trying to get a glimpse of the town I had unknowingly disturbed. I was both not surprised, and amazed that it looked exactly like a western set. From my perch I could see what resembled a saloon and, a little further up the street, a general store. But that was about it. _

_It was then I heard the sheriff's voice from behind me, _

"_Not very flashy is it? Nothing real special about Nerrton Minor, but it has its own kind of charm."_

_I didn't jump, but I was surprised that I hadn't heard him come in. He wasn't the…smallest of fellows, and he didn't look as if he could move so quietly. _

_I turned my head and looked at him as he looked up at me, clinging to the bars of the tiny window six feet off the floor. I lowered myself carefully to the ground, still mindful of my soreness, and moved a little closer to the door. _

"_It does have that in abundance." I said politely; glad to at least know the name of the place I was sequestered in. He chuckled, but before I had to think of something else to say he asked,_

"_You hungry? Got a bit of stew here, sent over by the wife." _

_To be totally honest, up until he'd said it, I hadn't been thinking about food. But before he could finish the sentence my stomach let out the most horrendous of growls. _

_Herr Harlen let out a loud guffaw, a smile making his features much less harsh. He pulled a small table and chair up to the bars and sat across from me. I grabbed the chair from the other side of the cell and, after testing it to see if it would hold me, I sat down carefully in it. It did hold my weight, but only barely, and with much protesting._

_Without ceremony Harlen set a pot on the table and after removing the lid, he dished some into two separate bowls. It smelled heavenly, and as soon as he'd handed it to me through the bars I began eating. The flavors were different from what I was used to, the chunks of meat something like a cross between venison, and the alligator Remy once talked me into trying. Sounds frightening I'm sure, but it was actually very good. I can also say, without pause, that it did __**not**__ taste __**anything**__ like chicken. _

_When I'd finished, I praised the meal and asked him to congratulate his wife on her cooking prowess. He seemed pleased with the comments and offered me seconds, which I was glad to accept. I ate the next bowl slower as Harlen and I talked a bit. _

_I asked him a few questions about Nerrton Minor and managed to learn that it was 'just south of the Auss-Tain Forest, and not all that far from Glens Rose'. Wherever or whatever those were. I also learned that the towns folk were very glad the traveling group Harlen thought I was a part of had stopped here. Apparently, these 'Wanderers', which from the description sounded to me like a cross between a gypsy circus and a traveling rock band, were very popular, but not always trusted, and normally only hold performances in the larger cities. They had stopped here on their way to what I guessed was another large city called Galv on Stone Island, because of Gera Yal's visit. _

_Herr Harlen didn't seem the least bit nervous or surprised by my appearance, so the group must have had people like me. It sounded like a good place to start looking for answers._

_But first I had to get out of here. _

_At the moment, I thought it best to remain under Harlen's custody though. I had no way of getting out, and since Harlen said the 'Wanderers' hadn't left yet, I was in no hurry. If I waited for them to leave, I could meet with them outside of this town and see if I could secure a job. It wasn't much of a plan, but having it helped keep me from worrying so much. I just needed to take things one step at a time. _

_I was also told that it was a very good thing that I was traveling with such a large group. Apparently, he'd heard there was a lot of trouble with slavers to the south of here. He must have construed my surprised expression for one of fear. He quickly informed me that I needn't worry, since there wasn't anything like that near Nerrton Minor._

_If only that had been true…_

_Harlen was the type of man that if you started him talking about one subject he would go on for a long while about that and many other subjects that might have nothing to do with the first. Like the one time I asked Jubilee why she always wore black and yellow nail polish and we ended up, over an hour and a half later, discussing medieval era swords and weaponry. I have never understood that, but it is one of the events that cemented our friendship. I may not be as 'totally cool as Wolvie', but I was definitely a friend. _

_I wished that I could stay longer here, and under different circumstances. Even though he was the jailor and I the prisoner, I enjoyed talking to Harlen. _

_How unfortunate it is that when we parted, he was under the impression that I was this drunken young hooligan that crashed wealthy people's parties just for fun. I wish it wasn't so. I hope that, perhaps someday, I can right the assumption. _

_But back to the story! It was late when he finally levered himself up and stretched, telling me he had to leave for home. He said he wouldn't be back until morning, so it wouldn't do me any good to shout or bang against the bars, but he was smiling as he said it. _

_I was very, very tired; even after I had slept all day, my body was screaming and my head was spinning. So as soon as I'd heard the front door shut and lock, I collapsed onto my pallet and was almost instantly asleep. _

_I woke up some time around noon the next day, which I think was the 14__th__ to the clatter boots and the jingling of keys. I didn't have time to do anything but sit up and rub my eyes before Harlen's harsh voice rang out through the cell._

"_Come on lad, up ya go. Can't sleep all day everyday can ya?" _

_I yawned and forced myself to stand, stretching the kinks out of my spine. It took me a moment to realize that Harlen was in the process of unlocking my cell. I was sure he'd told me that he wasn't going to release me today. Hadn't he said 'the day after tomorrow' yesterday? I must have looked puzzled because he laughed as he swung the door open._

"_Oh, I planned on keeping ya here until tomorrow lad, but it turns out your group is leaving now; heard something about them trying to get to the Jumper River while it's still fordable." He motioned me out and I did so without hesitation. It's best not to waste a good chance when it comes._

"_Can't have ya stuck here waiting on the next supply train or whatnot. A troublemaker like you'd probably be too much work for an old man like me." His face took on a look of mock severity. "But if I catch ya in my town drinking again, at all mind you, I'm gonna run you out on the spot. You hear me?" I nodded with a smile. "Good", he finished._

_He led me out of the jail, and I took a moment or two to look around me. The air was fresh and smelled like pine trees, and I was able to fully appreciate my location for the first time. Nerrton Minor was surrounded by trees on all sides but one. That led out over grassy, rocky plains stretching for miles. Far in the distance I could see mountains with snow covered peaks like cupcakes. Birds sang all around us, and though there were sounds of people too, those weren't overwhelming. _

_There were around twenty buildings that I could see, all up and down one main road that was pitted and muddy. Some, but not too many, people walked along the outside edges where a wooden sidewalk had been constructed. Some glanced in my direction with curious or even distasteful looks, but none were openly hostile or afraid. All it needed was a few horses and men in cowboy hats to complete it, and I was in America in the early 1800's. _

_And then I looked up, and I knew I wasn't even on Earth; at any time. _

_Unless of course there was some point in history where our sky had two suns…_

_I just stood there, trying to fight down the urge to panic, forcing my face not to show the surprise I felt. This changed things. Part of me had hoped I was still in New York, even if I was back in time; somehow being on Earth made it less terrifying. But I took a deep breath and pushed those feelings aside. Harlen was standing next to me, and he too was taking in deep breaths; though his appeared to be entirely for pleasure._

"_Told ya it had its own charm lad. There are few things more wonderful than the smell of the dew-chords in spring, or the sounds of the lyre birds." He looked at me expectantly and I nodded quickly to cover up my worry. _

_I didn't know what to say to that, I had so much on my mind at the time, so I just nodded with what I hoped was a pleased expression and not the harried one I thought it would be._

_He chuckled softly, I must not have been acting as well as I could have, "Oh, I suppose you're a bit too young to understand the true meaning of such things." He said sadly. "Someday, when you get a few years on you, hopefully you'll understand that life isn't worth living if you can't stand still and enjoy it sometimes."_

_I nodded again, assuring him that was probably so, but I don't think he was particularly convinced. _

_With a resigned sigh he slapped my back good-naturedly and pointing toward what would be counted as west back home. "That's the direction your group headed out lad. They'll stick to that road for a day's journey at least. If ya hurry, maybe run a bit, you should catch up with them in about half a quarter or so. They were moving pretty slow with all them wagons and such. Never gonna get used to the sight of such bright paint though, all those colors hurt my eyes."_

_I shook his hand, thanking him for his kindness towards me. Even though he'd been my jailor, he was the first person I'd met since coming here, and it was nice to be treated well. I'd rather be accused of being a drunk and a disturber of the peace than a monster or a demon any day. _

_He shooed me off, saying all the thanks in the world wouldn't keep me out of his cell if I ever showed myself drunk around here again. And so with a wave I trotted, or as close to a trot as my still aching body could manage, in the direction he'd indicated. His gruff call of good luck echoed over my shoulder. _

_I wish the sentiment had done me a little good._

Here Kurt paused in his writings as the guards began calling that the rest was over. He quickly stuffed his little book back in his pocket and shuffled to his feet, wincing as his bruised ribs protested, and his aching head spun. He wasn't a doctor, but he'd had some training as a field medic, and he knew that all this walking wasn't good for him in this state. He hoped that wherever they were taking him, good or bad, wouldn't be too far away. He didn't know how much longer he could manage.

As the line he was in began moving, he sighed. He'd just have to keep praying for deliverance, and if not that, strength to continue on.

The book closes…

* * *

Hope y'all liked it!


End file.
